


Nail Polish

by threeorless



Category: nah fam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy, It's just cute, M/M, Nail Polish, like 2 sentences of angst, they paint each other's nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeorless/pseuds/threeorless
Summary: Tubbo and ranboo... dating... paint each other's nails... meet up... they r n love
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 198





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> WOO WOO POG it's me @threeorlessanon from ebblr!!  
> my alt ao3 got approved so here im posting this even tho all the tumblr babes (ily y'all) already saw it  
> enjoy!! pure fluff!

It’s a cozy morning. Their third together. The meetup finally happened, and so far, it’s been exactly how they thought it was going to be. There was a crushing hug at the airport and an IRL stream. There was a stupid twitter thread and an awkward introduction of Ranboo to Tubbo’s family.

(There had also been a moment, late in the first night where feelings were revealed, tears were shed, and a tentative arrangement was formed)

Read: They’re boyfriends.

Now there’s just them. Ranboo woke up and was soon followed by Tubbo. Lani’s a friend’s house. Mother and Father dearest are out on a walk, unlikely to be back for a while. The two boys are alone. They’re sitting on Ranboo’s sofa bed and each boy is scrolling twitter. Looking at fanart, checking messages, just enjoying being near each other. _In person. (in love) Finally._

Tubbo turns his phone to Ranboo and shows him a fanart featuring their SMP characters showing off painted nails. There’s a twitter thread from a few months back also included in the tweet.

“Look how cool this is!” Tubbo exclaims. “I kinda want to actually try that sometime.”

Ranboo’s first reaction is to “aww” at the fanart, but then he gets an idea. “Let’s do it then.”

“What? I don’t have any nail polish, and i’m pretty sure Lani would eat me alive if I used hers,” is Tubbo’s slightly forlorn reply.

“Hey Tubboooooo,” Ranboo sing-songs. “Where’s your nearest CVS? Or drugstore. Or whatever.”

“Uh, there’s a Boots over by that frozen yogurt place we went yesterday, why?” Tubbo is a little confused.

“Let’s go.”

“Why?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun and we can get some nail polish. You know you want to dude!” Ranboo tries his best to convince Tubbo.

It works, of course.

~

Fifteen minutes later they’re well on their way. The Boots is just in the town center, a short distance away from Tubbo’s house.

(And if Ranboo blushes when Tubbo grabs his hand as they cross the street, well then that’s just a natural response, of course)

They’re still holding hands as they enter the Boots, being hit in the face by a wall of air conditioning as the glass doors slide open automatically.

Separating, they look at the signs hanging from the ceiling and head toward the section of the store labeled “Beauty”

“It’ll be there,” Ranboo says, pointing.

“Wow,” marvels Tubbo. “Somehow I’ve never been in that section of the store.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything!”

They come up to the first nail polish display and spend a few moments picking out several colors. Ranboo grabs black and dark blue, and tubbo picks up a dusty pink and a burnt orange. Then, they look at the price.

“Eight ninety nine?” exclaims Tubbo. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Yeah,” agrees Ranboo. “Hey let’s go look for a cheaper brand. That way we can get more colors and it’ll be more fun.

“Yes! Colors are fun. Rainbows and shit.” Tubbo is grinning.

They walk deeper into the store, finding the rest of the displays on the back wall of the Boots. The nail polishes here are much more reasonably priced, at a dollar fifty for a bottle.

Ranboo and Tubbo concentrate on picking out bottles of nail polish for a few minutes. Soon enough, every color of the rainbow, plus a few more, are in Ranboo’s hoodie pocket. (Yeah, ok, they forgot to grab a basket. What of it?)

As Tubbo looks at top coats, he notices that Ranboo has wandered off a little ways.

“Hey Boo, where did you go?” He asks. He sees Ranboo a moment later, looking longingly at a display of black eyeliner pens.

“Do you want to get one of those?” Tubbo asks, startling Ranboo. He quickly looks up, seeing Tubbo.

“Oh! Oh- no I was just looking at them.” Tubbo can tell he’s lying.

“No it’s fine! I won’t make fun of you!” Tubbo takes the eyeliner off the wall and puts it into Ranboo’s pocket with the nail polish.

For some reason, this affects Ranboo more than Tubbo would have expected. He takes a deep breath. Tubbo thinks he might see some tears in his eyes, but he decides not to pry.

“Thanks Tubbo.”

“No problem big man.”

~

At the checkout, the boys are on cloud nine. All giggles and smiles and shoulder bumps. Casual touches becoming more and more casual as they settle in to their new relationship.

The cashier who checks them out does so with a smile, maybe a little bit of a wistful one. She remembers her first relationship as a teenager, thinks about how exciting it was to go out holding hands with her girlfriend, and be freely and openly in love.

“You boys enjoy your day,” she says as they’re leaving her till, and she means it.

“Thanks! You too!” they say in unison.

As they walk out of the store, she hears the smaller one shout “Jinx!” and hears the most joyful laughter she’s heard in a while.

~

Now they’re back home. The house is still empty, and they are all set up on the floor of Tubbo’s room. He made sure to get a tray and a roll of paper towels from the kitchen. They don’t want to have to tell Tubbo’s mom that they got nail polish on the new carpet.

“Ok, I can do yours first and then you can do mine,” Ranboo starts.

“Wait, we’re doing each other’s”

“Yeah, it’ll be more fun! Also we can surprise each other.”

“Alright then big man. I’m trusting you here!” Tubbo giggles.

Then Ranboo scooches closer to him, and softly grabs Tubbo’s hand, holding it and resting it on the tray, which he’s moved to be balanced on his thigh so he can get a good angle.

Wow, Tubbo was not really ready for that.

Ranboo is so _fond_ as he paints Tubbo’s nails. They’re mostly silent during the process; painting nails requires a lot of concentration. Well, Ranboo’s concentrating. Tubbo has pretty much entirely bluescreened. In a good way. Oh, in such a very good way.

Suddenly, Ranboo is talking again.

“Ok I think that’s good.”

Tubbo looks at his nails and is overwhelmed with love for this silly boy. They’re alternating green and blue, with a little bee on the thumbs and yellow polka dots on the rest. They’re pretty messy, but to Tubbo, they’re perfect.

Then, the positions are switched and Tubbo repeats the same process with Ranboo’s nails. And although he shows it a bit less, Ranboo is just as flustered as Tubbo was.

Well, fine. Maybe he doesn’t show it any less. (We all know he doesn’t.)

At the end of the process, Ranboo’s nails are a sight to see. Every single one is a different color, and each has either dots, stripes, or a tip, done with contrasting colors.

“I thought- cause, you know! We’re both- we’re both rainbow boys so I thought it would be fitting,” Tubbo explains as Ranboo admires them.

“I love them Tubbo,” Ranboo’s voice is as fond as his touch was. He leans in for an awkward hug, awkward because they’re sitting cross legged next to each other, and also because neither one wants to risk smudging their nail polish.

Ranboo surprises Tubbo (and himself) then, giving Tubbo a kiss on the top of his head. It’s their first kiss.

~

Later they try the eyeliner that meant so much to Ranboo and it is one of the most loving moments each of them has had with each other, even if they both end up looking ridiculous.

There’s laughter, giggles, and hugs, and maybe a few more kisses.

(Maybe they’re… a little more than on the head, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to all my ebblr friends luv u all to death


End file.
